


hitori de (alone)

by thunderylee



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, side pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-14
Updated: 2008-02-14
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Ryo is a sexy bitch who doesn’t need anyone else bringing him down.





	hitori de (alone)

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Clenching his hands in a fist, Ryo growled at the latest couple to skip by him, holding hands and gazing at each other lovingly on their way to who-the-fuck-cares.

“Cheer up, Ryo-tan,” half of the couple said cheerfully while the other half flashed his million-watt smile. “Didn’t you get any chocolates today?”

“Chocolate makes you fat,” Ryo spat.

Tegoshi giggled. “Aw, don’t worry. Ryo-tan will find someone special who can put up with his mood swings someday. Yamashita-kun did!”

Ryo blinked. “Leave before you’re not cute anymore.”

Massu was still grinning as Tegoshi gently led him away, whispering not very conspicuously about how Ryo was bitter and needed some love.

Next was Koyama and Shige, who were doing a very bad job of hiding the fact that they were together ~like that~ despite Shige’s protests. Ryo rolled his eyes as Shige glanced at him apologetically while at the same time trying to remove Koyama’s tongue from his mouth, and Ryo didn’t even give them the decency of an acknowledgement before turning around and going the other way.

Jin and Yamapi were in the hallway outside KAT-TUN’s practice room, both trying to give each other chocolates and fighting over who was the girl. Ryo helpfully muttered “you’re both girls” as he walked by, and they lit up like this was breaking news and thanked him profusely as they exchanged the gifts without any further argument.

Ryo didn’t know why he bothered coming to work today. Everyone seemed to be paired off and unconcerned with routines and schedules. He’d even arranged to have lunch with Uchi for some type of normalcy, but ended up standing him up when he saw Uchi waiting for him with a heart-shaped box and a stupid lovesick look on his fat face.

He ended up eating on the roof, like the loner kids did during school in the dramas. He balanced his checkbook, wrote some lyrics, and pondered the general meaning of life, enjoying his own company until it was time to go back to the heathens.

Practice couldn’t end fast enough. Half of Kanjani8 tried to invite him out for dinner, but the last thing he wanted to do was wait around overcrowded restaurants and watch people feed each other with googly eyes. Traffic was worse than normal for the same reason, and by the time he got home he was so grateful to be away from _people_ that he turned his cell off and put on some music before starting on dinner.

Cooking was relaxing, and by the time he’d made his plate and knelt at the table, he was completely at peace. His mind was clear as he ate at his own pace, content with the comfortable silence and more than satisfied with his meal. Once done, he cleaned up his mess and retreated to the bath, where he soaked for a good hour before throwing on his favorite robe and getting ready for bed.

Ryo caught sight of his reflection in the mirror as he turned down his bed, smirking at himself and the way his robe was loosely tied in the front, showing off a good portion of his chest. He trailed a pinky finger down the exposed skin and shivered at the feeling, using his other hand to slide the robe off of his shoulders little by little until it fell to the floor and left him standing nude.

His muscles flexed as he slowly ran both hands down his chest to his hips, teasing himself with light touches that made his breath falter. The face in the mirror was slack and flushed, eyes barely slit open and lips slightly parted. He stepped backwards until he felt the backs of his knees hit the mattress, then fell onto his back as one of his hands returned to his chest to toy with an erect nipple.

With a small groan that seemed to echo though the room, Ryo scooted back until he was lying properly and splayed his hair on the pillow, arching up a little as his other hand traced random patterns on his inner thigh. With the way his legs were automatically spreading, he didn’t think he could just settle for jerking off tonight, and blindly he reached into his nightstand drawer for a few things, which he placed next to him for when they were needed.

“Mmm,” Ryo said out loud, the sound of his own voice reverberating through his body arousing him more than his ministrations. He continued to tweak his nipples, twisting them just hard enough to send a sharp jolt of pain that went straight to his cock, which he was purposely avoiding in favor of dragging his fingernails along the crease between his thigh and groin.

His breathing became staggered as he finally touched himself, loosely encircling his length and twitching at the contact. He moaned again, louder and shamelessly, his hand tightening as he reached for the tube that was waiting patiently for him.

The first poke on his rim made him jump, like he hadn’t known it was coming, but then the tip of his finger was circling the hole and making him thrust upwards into his hand. He brought his knees to his chest as he slipped inside, trying to relax in order to slip in another finger and push them deep inside himself until he grazed the gland that made his entire body feel hot.

A moan was escaping with each exhale now, his head thrashing back against the pillow as he inserted a third finger and opened himself as much as he could before reaching for his toy and coating it with lubrication. He howled as he began to push it in, biting his lip at the intense mixture of pleasure and pain that seemed to make him even harder.

The position was a little uncomfortable, but Ryo was pretty flexible and the results were definitely worth the effort. He set his own pace, angling the toy and thrusting in deep to hit that spot every time as he continued to pull on his cock, twisting his grip and rubbing his thumb across the slit just how he liked it, and even though he was doing all of these things to himself, his orgasm still snuck up on him and he was coming, screaming, fucking himself as hard as he could as his body shook and he spilled over his fingers.

His body was still tingling as he extracted the toy and set it aside to clean as soon as he could move enough to get up, his legs slowly stretching out and regaining feeling. Ryo brought his fingers to his lips and tasted himself, nodding approvingly and licking until it was all gone.

He could barely see his reflection in the mirror, but the glow on his face seemed to light up the room and the lazy smile on his lips made him feel even more sated. Gathering the last of his energy, he stumbled into the bathroom and cleaned the toy, putting his things back in their rightful place before slipping under the covers and snuggling with himself.

Ryo’s final thought before falling asleep was how he was his own best lover.


End file.
